Leçon de magie
by ludmilla
Summary: L'insécurité qui règne à Storybrooke incite Emma à employer des moyens peu orthodoxes...


**Saison** : saison 2. Avant le 2x21. Juste après l'agression d'August.

**Résumé**: L'insécurité qui règne à Storybrooke incite Emma à employer des moyens peu orthodoxes...

**Pairing** : Emma Swan/Regina Mills

* * *

Ma toute première courte fic sur Ouat ! Et je la dédicace aux SQ xD

Merci à ma Rde (ReQuiEM40) pour la correction et le soutien indéfectible :P

* * *

*Leçon de magie*

Emma s'agenouilla et ramassa la canette de soda pour la remettre sur la pierre. Elle soupira avant de se relever et faire quelques pas en arrière. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui indiqua qu'elle était toujours seule dans la forêt. Personne pour la regarder si ce n'est ces quelques oiseaux qui ne cessaient de piailler. Le shérif jurerait que si elle pouvait les comprendre, elle les entendrait débattre sur ses piètres performances. Mais qu'importe! Elle ne cesserait de s'entraîner jusqu'à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant à ses yeux.

Emma se concentra à nouveau sur la canette. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de vider son esprit. Faire abstraction de l'environnement était une tâche ardue. La sauveuse se força à fixer l'objet qui se trouvait à deux mètres d'elle et tendit sa main gauche dans sa direction. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que le silence s'était installé dans la forêt. Comme si chaque être vivant s'était figé, attendant la suite avec curiosité.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Emma sentit une énergie monter en elle et se poursuivre le long de son bras jusqu'à atteindre sa main. Des fourmillements intenses se firent alors ressentir ainsi qu'une lourdeur dans les doigts. Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre plus rapidement. Elle s'évertua à ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions et se concentra autant qu'elle le put. C'est alors qu'elle aperçu la canette effectuer un léger mouvement de gauche à droite. L'espoir l'envahit et la motiva à ne pas lâcher malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son bras crispé par les efforts. Alors qu'Emma mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, un soudain coup de vent balaya l'objet métallique qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois par terre.

De colère, Emma shoota dans la canette qui, après un vol plané de quelques mètres, se retrouva au pied d'une paire de bottes noires.

«Quel beau tir Miss Swan! Je ne vous savais pas footballeuse.» Le ton emprunté par Regina était bien entendu moqueur.

Emma serra les dents et prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer. Elle était épuisée par tous ces efforts et la présence de Regina ne l'apaisait pas, bien au contraire.

«Comment avez-vous su que je me trouvais là?!» demanda la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

«La magie Miss Swan.»

Regina prenait un malin plaisir à voir le visage surpris et interrogateur d'Emma devant cette mystérieuse réponse. Elle continua donc:

« Vous avez fait appel à la magie. Je l'ai senti et j'ai suivi cet appel. Puis je vous ai trouvé là tentant misérablement de faire bouger ce petit objet. C'est pourtant un exercice des plus faciles.» A peine ces mots prononcés que Regina, d'un mouvement quasi imperceptible de son index droit, fit lever la canette à hauteur de ses yeux puis la dirigea à son emplacement initial, sur la pierre.

Bien qu'elle ait déjà vu Regina à l'œuvre, Emma n'en resta pas moins impressionnée. Cependant elle se reprit bien vite devant le rictus affiché par la reine. La jeune femme brune aimait afficher son pouvoir sur la sauveuse. C'est tout ce qui lui restait après tout. Elle était contrainte de partager Henry avec cette blonde fraîchement débarquée de Boston. Alors à la moindre occasion, elle voulait lui rappeler qui elle était et surtout ce dont elle était capable.

«Alors Miss Swan, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous tentez _vainement_ de m'imiter?»

Emma soupira devant cette question piège. Elle savait en effet que Regina connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais que celle-ci voulait l'entendre de la bouche de la jeune femme. C'était tendre le bâton pour se faire battre en somme.

Le shérif se racla la gorge et d'une petite voix elle lui répondit à contre cœur:

«Pour Henry.»

«Excusez moi Miss Swan mais j'ai à peine perçu le son de votre voix. Pouvez-vous répétez?» dit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Regina se délectait de cette situation qu'elle trouva amusante. Elle était en position de force. Emma, quant à elle, regretta de ne pas avoir mieux shooter dans la canette pour la voir toucher en pleine tête cette femme ô combien désagréable. Elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et répondit d'une voix plus forte:

«J'ai dit: Pour Henry!»

«Voyez vous cela! Il me semblait pourtant que _mon_ fils avait montré une vive hostilité à l'usage de la magie...Que vous même m'avez reproché de l'utiliser! Et pourtant je vous surprends à la pratiquer...Il n'y a que moi qui remarque une contradiction dans votre comportement Miss Swan?.»

Autant cette femme pouvait être imprévisible et dangereuse autant parfois Emma devinait aisément ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire. Et dans ce cas-ci, la jeune femme savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Elle attendit donc patiemment que la Reine ait fini de lui cracher son venin et s'efforça de ne pas répondre à la provocation.

«Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais à ce moment là je ne sentais pas autant de danger que maintenant. Après ce qui est arrivé à August, et mes soupçons concernant Tamara, je m'inquiète pour la sécurité d'Henry! S'il lui arrivait malheur parce que je n'étais pas capable de le protéger...» Emma ne termina pas sa phrase, une boule dans la gorge l'en empêchait.

Après quelques secondes de silence, une voix grave se fit entendre:

«Je comprends.»

Emma releva vivement la tête surprise et observa Regina. Le visage de cette dernière s'était assombrit à l'évocation d'un danger pour leur fils. Elle savait ce que le shérif ressentait puisqu'elle même avait rêvé maintes fois de la perte d'Henry. Bien que ce dernier avait expressément demandé à sa mère de ne plus pratiquer la magie, Regina ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ce pouvoir. Henry était trop jeune, trop insouciant pour comprendre le monde qui l'entourait. C'était encore un enfant qui vivait à travers les contes. Il ne suffisait pas de savoir manier l'épée comme son grand père pour garantir sa survie contre un ennemi. Le danger était bien plus subtil que ça, bien plus manipulateur et cruel.

«Écoutez, pour être franche, je ne sais pas ce que je suis venue faire dans cette forêt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée saugrenue de vouloir m'entraîner à renverser cette fichue canette! Je ne sais...»

«Qu'avez-vous ressenti tout à l'heure?» coupa Regina

«Heu...ressenti?» Emma ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

«Lorsque vous avez fait appel à la magie, qu'avez-vous ressenti?»

Le shérif, encore étonnée de la tournure de la situation, prit le temps de se rappeler des sensations avant de répondre. Parler de magie avec Regina était bien la dernière chose qu'elle pensait faire.

«Et bien au départ j'ai senti quelque chose monter en moi. Une force que je ne saurai identifier. Ensuite j'ai eu des fourmillements dans la main et mes doigts ont commencé à devenir lourds, comme s'ils étaient aimantés. Je ne pouvais plus les remuer. Et heu...j'ai cru voir la canette bouger légèrement ». Emma se sentit quelque peu gênée d'évoquer tout ça devant le maire. Elle ne faisait que tâter du terrain dans ce domaine si particulier et mystérieux.

Elle s'attendit à une réplique moqueuse de la part de Regina mais cette dernière semblait perdue dans ses réflexions, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre. Emma songea avec humour qu'elle aurait dû prendre des cours de télépathie afin de lire dans les pensées de son interlocutrice. Elle aurait en effet découvert que Regina se débattait avec elle même sur le fait de savoir si oui ou non elle devait aider Miss Swan à mieux connaître la magie. Elle reconnu que le shérif, bien que débutante, avait déjà un acquis, celui de ressentir l'énergie circuler dans son corps. Mais ça elle se garderait bien de lui dire. Elle n'allait quand même pas flatter l'ego de cette blonde! Cependant un argument de taille faisait pencher la balance vers Emma: Henry. Regina estima que pour son bien être et sa sécurité, il serait utile que sa deuxième maman soit capable de pratiquer quelques «tours» de magie afin d'assurer une protection plus efficace pour leur garçon. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir non?

Regina prit alors la décision de laisser de côté sa rancœur envers Miss Swan pour cette fois. Elle fit ainsi taire la petite voix qui lui rappelait sans cesse que l'usage de la magie n'était pas sans conséquence, qu'elle avait un prix.

Regina releva la tête et plongea son regard perçant dans celui d'Emma avant de répliquer d'un ton grave et sérieux qui inquiéta légèrement la jeune femme:

«Ce qui va se passer par la suite ne doit être répété à quiconque. Ce que je vais vous enseigner ne devra jamais être montré à quiconque excepté en cas de réel danger. Si vous ne respectez pas les termes de ce contrat, je trouverai un plaisir immense à vous arracher le cœur et à le broyer lentement dans ma main...» au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Regina s'avança vers Emma pour se tenir à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Cette dernière se sentit réellement intimidée et reconnue qu'à son époque, l'Evil Queen devait être terrifiante. Emma déglutit et d'une voix à peine audible, lui répondit:

«Compris.»

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Regina recula, laissant ainsi de l'air libre au shérif.

«Parfait! Commençons!Vous allez reproduire les mêmes gestes que tout à l'heure et je vous guiderai par la suite. »

Emma, qui avait perdu un peu de son assurance, se positionna comme avant et se concentra tant bien que mal alors que Regina se tenait près d'elle, les bras croisés et l'observait avec insistance. Emma commença déjà à regretter d'avoir emprunté le chemin de la forêt. Elle tenta tout de même de trouver un rythme de respiration qui lui permettrait de se focaliser sur son exercice. Malgré ses efforts, la sauveuse ne ressentait absolument rien. Ni énergie, ni fourmillements.

«C'est quand vous voulez Miss Swan...»

Emma lui jeta un regard noir et tendit sa main gauche en direction de la canette. Elle inspira avec force et se fixa sur l'objet. Elle attendit désespérément les sensations ressenties auparavant mais rien ne se produisit. Alors elle abaissa son bras avec rage.

«Raaaa ça ne marche pas!»

«Je vois ça.»

De colère, Emma se tourna vers Regina et se défendit:

«C'est de votre faute! Vous me...perturbez!»

«Je prends ceci pour un compliment.» Regina ne se départait pas de ce sourire qui exaspérait Emma. Celle-ci secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel puis tenta de se calmer. Elle réfléchit à une nouvelle approche.

« On le fait pour Henry n'est ce pas?» Regina acquiesça. «Alors cessez de m'importunez et aidez moi!»

Regina fit la moue et consentit bon gré mal gré à faire quelques efforts.

«Bon...Venez là.» Regina plaça ses mains, paumes vers le ciel et attendit qu'Emma s'approche.

«Quoi?»

«Approchez Miss Swan! Et placez vos mains au dessus des miennes.»

Bien que méfiante, Emma s'exécuta.

«Maintenant vous allez caler votre respiration sur la mienne et ne vous focaliser que sur ça. Oubliez tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous et fermez les yeux.»

Après quelques minutes de silence et de concentration, les deux femmes respiraient en harmonie. Puis Regina expliqua en un murmure si bas qu'Emma dut tendre l'oreille pour bien comprendre:

«Imaginez un flux de lumière partant de mes mains et traversant vos paumes pour circuler en vous. Cette lumière embrase ensuite chaque cellule de votre corps et vous donne la force nécessaire pour activer la magie.»

Alors qu'Emma accorda ses pensées sur ces paroles, elle sentit soudainement une forte énergie arrivée jusqu'à elle par le biais de Regina. Elle avait l'impression que son corps absorbait ce flux énergétique.

«Mon Dieu...je me sens...transportée! J'ai l'impression que nos corps fusionnent!»

A ces mots Regina fit les grands yeux. Bien qu'elle sentit elle aussi la force de leur connexion, elle n'irait sûrement pas jusqu'à dire qu'il y a fusion! Et puis pour Regina, des corps fusionnent d'une tout autre manière...Des pensées agréables s'insinuèrent alors dans son esprit et un certain crochet apparut...

Mais la Reine se reprit rapidement, légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle repartit en méditation afin d'aller plus loin dans l'exercice. Puis sentant que l'énergie arrivait à son point culminant elle proposa à Emma d'ouvrir les yeux.

«Regardez nos mains...».

La sauveuse les observa alors et vit une faible lumière apparaître entre leurs paumes. Bouche bée, elle ne peut dire un mot. Sa stupeur s'agrandit lorsque la lumière devint plus vive au point d'englober leurs mains. Une chaleur agréable et apaisante se répandit également autour d'elles. Puis quelques secondes après tout s'arrêta. Regina retira alors ses mains et observa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière ne s'en remettait visiblement pas de ses émotions.

«Regina c'est...c'est merveilleux! Comment est-ce possible?!»

«La magie très Chère. Vous allez vite y prendre goût.»

Regina pointa son regard vers l'objet métallique trônant fièrement sur la pierre et d'un mouvement de tête, indiqua à Emma de réessayer. Cette dernière se dirigea dans cette direction, leva la main et avec une simplicité déconcertante envoya la canette s'écraser contre un tronc d'arbre. Regina sourit devant ce qui était un exploit pour le shérif.

«Je vous félicite Miss Swan! Vous êtes prête pour la prochaine leçon qui portera sur mon exercice favori: l'extraction de cœur» dit-elle sur un ton provocateur.

Emma fit une grimace de dégoût.

«Ne croyez surtout pas je songe à devenir comme vous _Majesté._»

Regina ne répondit pas mais son sourire en coin en disait long. Miss Swan ignorait que Regina avait ressenti quelque chose lors de la connexion. Quelque chose qui lui faisait suggérer que la sauveuse n'empruntera pas toujours le chemin de la droiture et de la vertu...

_« All magic comes with a price »_


End file.
